The Diary of a Queen
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Take a look at Quinn Fabray's secret diaries and feel her happiness, her pain, her anguish, and mostly everything that makes her who she is. A tribute to the one and only Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1: Fairbrook

_I hate being me. Everyone calls me Lucy Caboosey. Lucy, the ugly fat kid. Lucy, who will never, ever get a good future. Lucy this, Lucy that. It's tiring. It's suffocating. This place is soooo suffocating. Why can't I be like that Pamela Sue? She's so beautiful. Her blonde hair's so gorgeous, her skin is sooo immaculate! And those nails! She has the best nails. The best polishes. I have some of those, too, but they never look good on me. I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I am …Well, that I'm Lucy. _

_So, it's settled. I asked my dad to finally agree for me to get my nose done. And I've been exercising rigorously, lately….I actually haven't been to school for the past couple of weeks, and my mom made this excuse that I've been experiencing boils and what-not…I don't care anymore. I'm done with Fairbrook. Next schoolyear will be different, I promise. No more Lucy this, Lucy that. I'll be a different person. Everyone will see me differently. No one will know about this whole Lucy Caboosey phase. _

_I'll be the queen. I will be the queen. _


	2. Chapter 2: McKinley

**I Made it!**

_Today was my first day in McKinley High and okay, although Fairbrook is a prettier school by a mile, I'm just sooooooo elated. When I walked down those halls, at first, I was scared that people might notice that I had a Rhinoplasty, and that I used to be this disgusting girl called Lucy but then I realized that they never knew that girl and all they could see is Quinn Fabray. Beautiful, gorgeous, talk of the town new girl Quinn Fabray._

_And that girl is me. I bumped into Finn Hudson on the way to the cafeteria today and I swear, I saw his eyes ogle at me. And his bestfriend, I think he's called Puck or something, was looking at me with a lot of interest, too. He's actually cute, but I think he's way on his way to loserville without the help of Finn. So I've decided to catch Finn's eye. And sooner or later, I know, I'll have him. Besides, Santana Lopez asked me if I want to be part of the cheerleading squad…Cheerleading squad! That's such a feat that the old Lucy wouldn't ever be able to get. So I said I'm trying out by Friday. And yeah, speaking of Santana, it seems like she has the hots for Puck. So, if I want to be on top, I better get on her good books, right?_

_I also heard that there's such a thing as Glee Club and that dreaded Rachel Berry in that Argyle sweater and those…socks. Better not be seen in her company._

_Oh I'm just sooooooooo happy. Can't wait for tomorrow! _

_X,_

_Quinn _

_(I love saying that name)_


	3. Chapter 3: This Kiss

_**Thursday, Sept 22, 2008**_

_An interesting thing happened today. So, as I was walking to class, Noah Puckerman approached me. I swear, he looked so cute in that sweater. Anyway, he cam eup to me and asked if I had somewhere to go that afternoon. I don't know what I was thinking but I just blurted out, "Aren't you and Santana together?" And he laughed like I said the dumbest thing in the world. "Meet me at the outback after class." He said. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I shot back._

_He handed me a key! A key, and so I was flabbergasted. "What's this?" I said, "Use that afor that last door in the gym, at the back of the bleachers. Don't worry, no one's going to notice since everyone will be so busy practicing. It's a utilityy closet with an exitto the outback. No one knows much about that exit so…yeah, there you go. See you after class, okay?"_

"_Yeah, whatever." I said. _

_So I went there after class, I have no idea what I was thinking, to tell you the truth. So I went to that exit and I was surprised to see that that exit was actually beautiful…There were Red and Purple Posies everywhere It was also windier than the rest of the campus combined. I thought Puck wouldn't come and that maybe it was a prank that he's playing on me so I was surprised when someone grabbed me from behind and said that I smelled like Strawberries. I turned to look aat who it was and saw that it was Puck. _

"_You," I said._

"_Of course it's me," he said, "Who else would it be?"_

_I laughed, "Does Santana know you're here?"_

"_What's up with you thinking that Santana and I are something?"_

"_Aren't you?"_

"_Would I be here if we were?"_

"_Fair enough," I said. "So what's this about?"_

"_Nothing," he said, "I just…I just wanted to see if you'd come."_

"_Oh,"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Nothing," I said. At that point, I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me. I have no idea why or what made me think that way but oh well…_

"_You want me to kiss you," he said, as if reading my mind._

"_Don't be so thick—" but before I could finish what I was saying, his mouth was on my lips and I could do nothing but melt. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but it was enough to make me feel like I'm meant something._

_He smiled at me, "I'll see you tomorrow. Same time…wait, aren't the cheerleading try-outs tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Be there," he said, "I'll be watching you."_

"_Okay," I said, and smiled._

"_See you."_

"_Yeah," I shot back._

_And oh my god, that was just the best afternoon ever. Can't wait for tomorrow!_

_X,_

_Quinn _


	4. Chapter 4: The first heartbreak

**Friday, Sept 23, 2008**

_This has got to be the worst day ever. I mean, come on._

_So there I was, at the Cheerios try-outs and everything seemed to be going well. I mean, I swear I saw Coach Sue smile when I did that back-flip and she barely smiles so I guess that's a good thing…And after the try-outs, she practically tapped me on the back and told me that I did a good job. Not as good as her, of course, but that it was fine in her standards. _

_And yeah I thought everything was going well since Puckerman was there and I swear I saw him catch my eye and smile at me a couple of times, but I don't know why or whatever but…but Santana just threw her arms around him and hugged him and suddenly, they were kissing. God, it was so disgusting. I'm such an idiot for even thinking that he liked me and ONLY me. I'm so naïve. I can't be like that anymore. _

_Anyway, when that ahppened I literally just ran out from there. Finn Hudson followed me all the way to the Science Hall and I basically told him to just get off me. Which,a gain, is not a very Quinn Fabray thing to do._

_I'm so tired, I-_


	5. Chapter 5: Queen of the Cheerios

**Sept 24, 2088, Saturday**

_Hi Diary. _

_So I'm so sorry I wasn't able to finish what I was writing yesterday but that damn Puckerman just snuck up to my window and I had to let him in or else I'll be dead. Anyway, so he went in my room and was saying that he was sorry and that what I saw wasn't what it looked liked. And I was like, stop it, because hello, how can I ever believe and trust him again? I'm not that stupid._

_Well, he kept on reiterating that he was sorry and that Sanatana's just like that with almost everyone blah-blah-blah and that he really liked me but at that point I have just heard so much and I just don't want to believe him anymore, and if he lies to me then I could lie to him, too. So, I told him that he and Santana should be happy because Finn and I are getting along just fine. Which is a lie, I know, but what else could I do? Besides I could always go talk to Finn. He looks nice and you know, nice boys almost always are just…dumb. , I know that was mean but I'm just so disappointed with Puckerman and whatever but who cares?_

_Because, see, now I'm the captain of the Cheerios! Yes, I got the position and I'm soooo ahppy and excited. I, Quinn Fabray, am gonna rule the world. Puckerman can shove it._

_Okay, til later, Diary. I've some homework to do. Oh, and there's this talk that I should put up a Celibacy Club. You see, my mom talked to Principal Figgins and since I'm the new captain of the Cheerios they thought that it would be good not just for me but for everyone, yaddida. So, yeah, will start that thing come Monday. Right now I'm just in dire need of a rest._

_P.S. Gotta talk to Finn Hudson ASAP._

_Xx,_

_Q_


	6. Chapter 6: The Finn Game

**Sept 26, 2008, Monday**

_I did it._

_Well, aside from putting up that Celibacy club, I talked to Finn Hudson and told him I was sorry for being an insufferable newbie and he said it was fine and that maybe we should hang out sometime, and I said sure, because, what else was there to say right?_

_So, it was an utterly busy day. I had Santana bring along Brittany and the rest of her other friends to Celibacy club. To be honest, I don't think anyone was taking it seriously. Well, everyone's so hormonal these days, and we all have all these urges but whatever. It's like I don't even believe in my own advocacy. Yikes._

_Anyway,after Cheerios practice today, Puck came up to me—again, mind you, since he's been trying to corner me every second possible just as long as Santana wasn't around. Or maybe she's just not around, I don't know. So, yeah, he said he was sorry, and that he knows that Santana and he may look like they're something but they're really not and that I should give him a chance, give "Us" a chance, as if there's an "Us" to begin with. I told him to just shut up because we're clearly not meant to be and that I do not like him (Which is a lie, I know, but I can't just be hung up on him and let him know it because he's such an ass). He looked stunned for a bit and said "It sure wasn't like that when we were kissing", and then poof, there was Santana again and she was asking who was kissing who, and I told her that She and Puck sure looked great together. I didn't know who was more stunned, her or Puck, but that was that cause once again, I made my way out of there and surprises of surprises, I bumped into Finn Hudson again and he was like, "Are you okay?", and I said, "Yeah, I'm fine" and I asked him if maybe we could hang out today (because I wanted to take my mind off Puck, and of course I did not tell him that) and I know he was surprised because his eyes kinda bulged but he agreed and so we went to Breadsticks and my god, it was just…insane. I know he's a nice guy and all but I can't take my mind off Puck but I know I should and I'm trying my best so yeah, when Finn asked me if we could hang out again sometime, I said yes, and he said that's great and he brought me home which was such a gentlemanly thing to do but still…there was just no magic, you know what I mean?_

_I know it seems silly that I am writing this but…whatever._

_Forget it._

_It's a brand new chapter in my life and I shouldn't be wasting it on Puck._

_Xx, _

_Quinn_


	7. Chapter 7: Puck, Finn, Finn, Puck

**December 15, 2008**

_Last day of classes today. Christmas break, here I come!_

_Sorry for not beinga ble to write lately, diary, a lot of things have just been on my plate. Firsrt, there's being captain of the Cheerios and you know how taxing that is. And then there's the Celibacy club and it's...well, not the easiest thing, too. Presiding ovethose meetings is really. Tiring. And then being popular...it's not so easy either. It's like, you have to keep up with your appearance, with how you deal with things and what not because if you don't then someone might take your place away. And I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone to take my place away._

_Anyway, Puck came up to me today at the parking lot and handed me some fashion magazines. He said he, uhm, got 'em from 7-11 and though I told him that I could buy those on my own, I still kept them because, well, I can't deny that the gesture was sweet. We havem't really been on talking terms since he kissed Santana, but well, Christmas is nearing and I haven't really had anyone give me a gift like that before. Actually, Finn saw us at the parking lot which was awkward but I told him that Puck was just saying Hi. Puck took a deep breath and said yeah, he was just passing by and told Finn that he'll be at the gym and he left. I don't know but it seemed like he wanted to say something else to me but wasn't able to. Finn gave me a gift too, you know. A necklace with a cross pendant, which is beautiful but...but somehow, it's just not me. I know, Celibacy club and all, but...whatever._

_So, it's Christmas break and my parents wanted to meet Finn so he'll be coming over by Christmas eve. Which is a progress, don't you think? And yeah, it kind of establishes us as something serious and I'm not really sure about that..._

_But, it's been a banner year and I can't say I don't like it._

_Tty soon, diary._

_Love, _

_Quinn _


End file.
